Pride and Prejudice
by Tarabiscotea
Summary: "C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un célibataire pourvu d'une belle fortune doit être en quête d'une épouse"... Et si ce n'était pas le cas? DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Pride and Prejudice**

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la géniale JK Rowling. Le scénario de base est tiré du livre _Pride and Prejudice_ de la toute aussi génialissime Jane Austen. Seule l'interprétation est de moi.

**Rating :** M (mais soyez patientes, perverses, parce que l'histoire se situe au 18eme siècle et que la débauche sexuelle n'a pas encore eu lieu)

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un UA, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais reprendre à la lettre l'œuvre de Jane Austen, d'abord je n'en ai pas la prétention, et ensuite le but n'est pas là. Je m'en inspire plus que largement, mais pour le bien de l'histoire, certains (beaucoup) éléments vont êtres chamboulés, et d'autres rajoutés. Également, les personnages de HP vont êtres pour certains OOC, mais pas trop non plus, sinon l'idée d'un rapprochement entre les deux œuvres ne m'aurait pas traversé l'esprit.

**Couples principaux** : DM/HP, BZ/GW

**Note de l'auteur : **Je compte publier un chapitre par semaine, disons pour le moment chaque jeudi. J'ai mon fil directeur, et toutes les idées qui vont avec, mais je rédige au fur et à mesure et de fait je ne peux vous dire si cette fiction sera longue ou courte. Mais plus de 10 chapitres c'est certain, car j'aime beaucoup la découpe originelle du livre, en chapitres ni trop courts, ni trop longs, et je pense en faire de même. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les quelques fautes qui rogneraient mon écrit, je n'ai pas de bêta, et LibreOffice n'est pas infaillible. Si certaines vous font trop mal aux yeux, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire. Merci pour vos délicieuses reviews, j'ai longuement hésité avant de poster ce prologue alors vos encouragements sont un vrai bonheur. A jeudi prochain!

**Bonne lecture et merci d'avance à celles qui me donneront le courage de poursuivre cette aventure!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco Malfoy se tenait droit, beauté glaciale, dans l'immense véranda de charme du château de Netherfield. Si Blaise refusait l'achat de ce domaine, il se l'avouait bien volontiers, il en serait peiné. L'endroit était magnifique et lui plaisait beaucoup. Les grands jardins s'étendaient à perte de vue de part et d'autres de la demeure, lui conférant le charme typique de la campagne, et lui rappelant son manoir du Derbyshire. L'intérieur était sobre, d'un luxe tout en finesse, avec le marbre blanc qui recouvrait le sol et les meubles en vieux bois qui sentaient bon la noblesse. Ce qui toutefois le fascinait le plus, c'est le calme semblant s'être élu maître des lieux...

-Vous voilà, Draco chéri. Je vous cherchais. Qu'en dites-vous ? Je dois admettre que cette vieille bâtisse n'est pas sans charme, mais ne pensez-vous pas que Blaise va s'ennuyer ici, si loin de la ville ? Pour ma part, je ne pourrais pas, je trouve que...

-Je trouve l'endroit très beau.

-Oui oui ce n'est pas mal, mais de tout même, quelle idée de s'installer aussi loin de l'agitation si caractéristique de la ville. Ah, la ville ! Elle me manque déjà, sommes-nous réellement obligés de rester toute une semaine ici, Draco ? Je vous le dit, Zabini va le regretter tôt ou tard.

-Que vais-je donc regretter ma très chère cousine ? Regardez moi toute cette splendeur ! Avez-vous visité les jardins ? La salle de bain du troisième est magnifique, et le petit bureau attenant la chambre à coucher principal est divin, Draco, si tu y tiens, je te le laisse ! Ah, mes amis, je suis sous le charme ! Et toi, cousin, notre chère Pansy t'aurait-elle convaincue de repartir en ville ?

-Mon ami c'est de vous dont il s'agit, mais Blaise, ce domaine me touche beaucoup, et si tu investis, alors je demeurerai auprès de toi pendant les préparatifs de ton installation avec plaisir.

-Alors c'est décidé ! Je la prends !

Pansy soupira. Ces deux cousins partageaient le même entrain enfantin pour la nouveauté désuète, bien que l'un le montrait moins que l'autre, la fierté des Malfoy l'obligeait. D'accord, cette maison était charmante, mais quel intérêt y avait-il à séjourner loin de la ville et de ses conséquences ? Les gens y étaient bien habillés, plaisants et plaisantins, ils aimaient discuter, se prélasser toute la journée dans des terrasses de cafés. Que pouvez avoir à offrir la campagne, en comparaison ? Pansy était fermement et résolument une mondaine. Non vraiment, elle ne comprendrait jamais ces deux cousins... Et pourtant, elle soupira à nouveau, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, ils étaient si beaux ! Deux opposés de la gente masculine, attirants bien des regards et bien des soupirs. Blaise était un jeune homme profondément gentil, affectueux avec tout le monde. Un homme que la nature avait gâté mais qui n'en tirait pas profit à des fins déloyales, c'était un jeune homme timide, toujours enjoué, mais jamais négligé. Les jeunes filles tombaient facilement amoureuses de sa candeur et de son grand cœur. Mais Blaise Zabini n'avait encore jamais trouvé la femme de ses souhaits, car parmi ces jeunes femmes amoureuses, peu d'entre elles étaient réellement attirées par la personnalité du jeune homme, mais bien plutôt par sa dote conséquente. Et malgré ses airs quelques fois de naïf, Pansy savait que son jeune cousin en était conscient. Blaise n'était pas que quelqu'un de doux, il était aussi réfléchi, et c'est pourquoi il ne s'engageait jamais, car, comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier, Blaise était un éternel romantique, à la recherche du véritable amour, et non pas d'une parodie de mariage, aussi sublime eût été sa compagne. Sa persistante humeur joyeuse cachait cependant mal à Pansy son désarroi quant à la trouver un jour, celle qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il est.

Draco Malfoy, quant à lui, était un tout un autre phénomène du genre masculin. Si l'on devait donner un adjectif pour qualifier sa personnalité, Pansy dirait sans hésiter que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de mystérieux. Draco Malfoy était un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Il était tout à la fois réservé et étincelant, bienveillant et dédaigneux, attirant mais inaccessible. Le jeune homme excellait dans tous les domaines de la société, il était brillant, fier, savait parler de la plus belle des manières, pouvait tenir une conversation sur n'importe quel sujet, pour peu qu'il l'intéresse. Car Draco était peu loquace. Il était quelqu'un de profondément solitaire, et sous ses airs de jeune homme à l'aise en société, il n'en était rien en réalité. Draco était beau comme un dieu grec, mais seul comme un loup. Semblant ne vouloir de personne, ne s'intéresser à personne et se réfugiant bien souvent dans son temple de solitude que constitue sa demeure du nord, perdue dans une autre campagne, plus verdoyante que celle-ci. Sa beauté était incroyable et suscitait bien des émois mais elle n'était pas de celles qui flamboient, plutôt de celles qui tétanisent. Et c'est pourquoi, même si beaucoup de jeunes femmes étaient éprises de sa personne, peu d'entre elles se risquaient à se déclarer. Oh, en parfait gentleman, Draco Malfoy n'était jamais odieux avec celles-ci, mais simplement totalement désintéressé. Il les éconduisait en les remerciant de leur intérêt qu'il ne pouvait leur retourner, et s'arrêtait là, sans plus de justifications. Selon les rumeurs, et Pansy en était elle même convaincue, ce prince aux allures de charmant, était trop compliqué en matière de sentiments. Il était profondément dévoué à son cousin, mais ne montrait jamais aucune autre forme de sensibilité, à part à sa petite sœur, Narcissa Junior, à qui il montrait dès qu'il le pouvait son affection sans limite. Il semblait que Draco Malfoy recherchait la perfection, enfin, c'était ce qui se disait. Mais Pansy n'était pas si idiote, elle sentait que Draco Malfoy avait un secret, un de ceux qui, s'il venait à être dévoilé, éclaircirait bien des choses... Et Pansy était bien décidée à le découvrir. Draco pouvait passer des heures entières à jouer du piano, les regard perdus sur les touches de ce dernier, des jours à contempler les sculptures qui ornaient son manoir, des mois à jouer l'hypocrite en société, à sourire, charmant charmeur, tandis qu'à l'intérieur ses yeux pleurent.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un d'heureux. Blaise Zabini non plus. Et foi d'une Parkinson, si ces deux cousins n'étaient pas heureux, alors, elle ne pouvait être Pansy. Il fallait du changement. Il fallait des rencontres. Il fallait... un bal ! Le domaine de Netherfield, hein ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle allait faire de cette soirée une mondanité encore jamais égalée aussi loin d'une ville...

-Mes chers cousins, j'ai à vous parler !

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merci de votre lecture,

Je continue?

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pride and Prejudice**

_**[ Disclamer, Rating & Avertissement : voir Chapitre 1 ]**_

**RAR :**

Sasa : Voilà le second chapitre, à moi maintenant de voir si tu vas te prononcer davantage. En tout cas merci d'avoir pris la peine de commenter le premier !

Celine : Merci pour ta review très encourageante, j'ai prévu de poster tous les jeudi. En ce qui concerne la longueur de ma fiction je n'en sais rien, mais les chapitres vont devenir plus longs à partir du troisième car l'intrigue sera posée.

MissMegane : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot très plaisant à lire ! C'est également mon livre préféré, j'espère que ma fanfiction sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Le rythme de mes parutions sera de une fois par semaine.

Mama : Il est vrai que j'ai besoin de courage pour mener à bien cette histoire, alors merci pour tes encouragements ! j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

Jun : Ton commentaire m'a mis les larmes aux yeux, merci beaucoup. Mis à part le scénario, la façon d'écrire une histoire est ce qui m'importe le plus, alors ton petit mot m'a réellement touché. Merci encore à toi, et bisous aussi :)

Chris : Merci pour tes encouragements, voilà la suite, c'est décidé, je mènerai cette histoire à son terme !

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu ce prologue, et merci infiniment pour vos petits mots, ils ont égayé mes nuits et jours depuis jeudi, je suis complètement abasourdie par votre entrain et gentillesse concernant le premier chapitre. Maintenant j'ai encore plus d'angoisse pour le second haha. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Encore une fois on est dans un chapitre assez court, je voulais vous présenter le Harry de l'histoire. La semaine prochaine on entre davantage dans le vif du sujet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le Hertfordshire était magnifique au petit matin. C'était quand l'aube baignait les arbres de sa lumière bleutée que Harry préférait aller se promener. L'air y était frais, pur, et même poétique. De fait, il se laissait souvent aller à ses pensées au gré des chants d'oiseaux matinaux. A force de lecture, Harry rêvait d'être comme les héroïnes de romans, fortes, admirables sous bien des aspects, et avec ce petit quelque chose qui les démarquait des autres. Mais ce qui le rendait le plus envieux, c'était les aventures qui leur tombaient dessus, qui venaient rompre leur monotonies. De telles aventures seraient bienvenues, ici, dans le sud de l'Angleterre, où rien ne se passait. Bien sur il y avait les problèmes à gérer, la famille, les amis, et les bals. Mais rien de saisissant. Rien qui n'ébranle le cœur et faisait chavirer l'âme. Et bien que certaines personnes s'en contentaient, ce n'était pas le cas de Harry.

Harry était différent. Il avait souvent l'impression de ne pas appartenir à son époque. Son romantisme contrastait avec sa rationalité, et sa virilité... n'était pas si affirmée. Oh, il se sentait homme. Il _devait_ être homme. Mais quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'insaisissable, d'ineffable, le poussait à se sentir en marge des autres mâles. Il ne se sentait pas femme pour autant, il n'était pas délicat comme Ginny, il n'était pas avare de on-dit comme Molly, il n'était pas perspicace comme l'était Hermione. Ses attributs féminins n'étaient pas de ceux-là. Mais si Harry n'était pas rempli d'insouciance, il n'en était pas moins rêveur. Il aimait à penser, comme la plupart des filles de sa comté, qu'un jour lui aussi trouverait l'amour. Il s'entendait vraiment bien avec Ron, Fred, George, et même Percy, mais il ne leur ressemblait pas non plus. Ginny était sa confidente, sa cadette, et à certains égards il lui ressemblait plus qu'à tous ses autres frères. Mais il n'était pas rempli de grâce comme Ginny, il n'était pas doux, plein de bonté et de naïveté sur le monde. Son arrogance n'avait d'égal que sa beauté. Ginny, elle, était belle comme le matin, et Harry se demandait s'il trouverait un jour une chose plus belle que le matin, et une personne plus belle que Ginny. Non, Harry n'était pas comme une fille, mais il n'était pas non plus comme un garçon. Qu'était-il vraiment ? Il était sarcastique, vif d'esprit, orgueilleux... Harry était en réalité un entre deux des plus intéressants. Une de ces personnes qu'on ne peut classer dans un type. C'était comme si Harry était resté à l'état sauvage. Indompté, instinctif, et beau comme un renard.

En se promenant, ainsi plongé dans des limbes de réflexion esthétique, Harry se trouva perdu un instant devant le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux verts. Mais un instant seulement, car ses promenades quotidiennes n'avait pas uniquement renforcé son côté poétique, mais également son côté maraudeur. Il connaissait tout de cette beauté encore vierge qu'on appelait campagne, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il prit conscience d'avoir pénétré dans le domaine de Netherfield. Le château qui y était corrélé était depuis bien longtemps déserté. Harry avait pris l'habitude de s'y promener à son aise. Quand bien même ce domaine serait une propriété privé... rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller se prélasser au bord de l'étang qui jonchait son pourtour, et de s'asseoir sous le saule pleureur, son ami de longue date. Harry n'était pas un modèle de respect des conventions.

C'est ici qu'Arthur Weasley l'avait emmené le jour de son arrivée dans la famille. Harry avait été laissé pour compte sur le parvis d'une église à son plus bas âge, et Mr Dumbledore, qui l'avait trouvé là, avait fait appel à une vieille connaissance, Molly Weasley, qui avait déjà beaucoup d'expérience en matière de garçons, et le cœur plus gros que tout leur domaine. Harry sourit. Il aimait sa vie avec les Weasley. Mais Harry savait qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui qui demandait à être comblé. Mais là où Molly parlerait de mariage, Harry voulait parler d'amour. Certainement était-ce là la cause de tous les romans que lui fournissait sa tante. Tonks semblait voir dans Harry ce que lui ne voyait pas. Elle le comprenait. Elle encourageait même ses pensées. Elle était le genre de femme incroyable qu'il tenait en respect, une de ces femmes auxquelles il aurait bien aimé ressembler. Elle avait du caractère, un mari aimant... elle était dans les convenances, mais son esprit demeurait libre. C'était ça que Harry voulait. La liberté. C'était pour cette raison que le mariage le rendait nauséeux. Comment était-il possible et même seulement envisageable de tomber amoureux par accoutumance, par habitude de l'autre ? Molly l'avait disputé bien des fois sur ce sujet ; tout homme qui se respecte devait prendre épouse, mais les enjeux implicites dans ses mots étaient de ceux qui résonnaient avec contrainte et intérêt. Là où Molly disait dévotion, Harry pensait passion. Là où la société voyait engagement conventionnel, Harry voulait épris mutuel. Harry était convaincu que le mariage ne comblerait en rien son vide. Il était las de devoir jouer, de devoir feindre en société. Il voulait vivre, que diable !

Il s'installa contre le tronc et décida de lutter contre ses pensées pour se plonger dans la lecture, à bien des égards plus attrayante que la réalité. Chaque ligne était une délivrance. Son plaisir était tel qu'inconsciemment sa lecture fournissait à chaque page un fond sonore accompagnant les émotions de la protagoniste. C'était un passage crucial du roman, elle allait livrer ses sentiments. Toute troublée qu'elle était, la musique dans les oreilles de Harry accélérait. Une fois sa résolution prise d'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, la musique se fit plus douce, comme une caresse... Enfin devant son bien aimé, la musique prit des accents de postérité. Que c'était beau ! Cette lecture l'enchantait. Mais alors que son aspirant répondait à ses sentiments, la musicalité de l'œuvre s'éteignit. Pourquoi ? Le jeune chevalier lui retournait pourtant ses vœux, alors... Harry leva les yeux de son roman et prit soudain conscience de où il était.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne s'était aperçu qu'il avait continué de marcher jusqu'à la palissade du château, suivant inconsciemment le son de la mélodie. Et soudain la musique reprit. Harry comprit alors que la douce mélodie qu'il pensait venir de lui était en réalité un son qui provenait de la demeure. Cette mélodie souleva quelque chose en lui. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta de la plus délicieuse des manières et tout en fermant les yeux il se laissa bercé pendant quelques instants, dans le calme enveloppant de ce son enivrant. C'était magnifique...

Alors le domaine était loué. Il ne savait s'il devait se réjouir de cette découverte. Mais le pianiste, qui que ce soit, devait être une personne formidable. Une âme d'artiste...

La musique cessa à nouveau. L'envolée lyrique d'Harry également. Que faisait-il encore là ? Il fallait s'en aller. Prévenir la famille. De nouveaux voisins, Molly allait être folle de joie ! Retournant sous le saule pleureur, il remarqua ainsi que de là où il était, la fenêtre d'où provenait le son mélodieux était directement à sa portée. Et c'est alors qu'il le vit. Ce regard gris, qui se perdit l'espace d'un instant au loin, avant de s'affermir et de fermer résolument la fenêtre. Son souffle se coupa.

Dieu, avait-on déjà vu un homme si parfait ? Mais plus important, avait-on jamais vu un regard si vide ? Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade; un regard sombre, des cheveux blonds... Était-ce lui, le pianiste ? Il était temps de rentrer, et il était temps de respirer...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merci de votre lecture,

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pride and Prejudice**

_**[Disclamer, Rating & Avertissement : voir Chapitre 1]**_

**RAR : **

Celine : Merci pour ta gentille review, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Bonne lecture pour le troisième:)

MissMegane : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire construit, c'est un vrai plaisir. Ton interrogation sur le personnage Harry/Elizabeth est justifiée, cependant, je trouve que Elizabeth a tout de même de l'arrogance en elle, elle n'hésite pas à se mettre en opposition avec sa mère et affirme toujours ce qu'elle pense. Qualité que Jane lui conseille de temporiser justement. Mais évidemment le Harry de mon histoire va l'être bien plus que Elizabeth, tout simplement parce que je trouve que Harry Potter est arrogant, et que j'essaye de retranscrire sa personnalité tout en la modulant pour le bien de l'histoire. J'espère que cela ne te choquera pas trop vis-à-vis de l'œuvre de Austen. Pour les étincelles entre Draco et Harry, vois par toi-même dans ce chapitre ! Merci encore pour tous tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup.

**Note de l'auteur : **Mes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté jeudi dernier, mais je n'étais pas du tout prête et cela m'a fait réfléchir et revenir sur ce que j'ai affirmé lors de mon premier chapitre; je ne pourrais poster toutes les semaines. Ce sera finalement toutes les deux semaines. Je dois écrire un mémoire de philosophie, et Aristote, ce jaloux, me fait bien payer mes heures d'inattentions dues à la fanfiction. Toutefois, s'il m'est possible de poster un chapitre une semaine après avoir posté le dernier, je le ferai, évidemment. Un énorme merci pour vos commentaires, vos alerts, vos favoris ou tout simplement votre lecture.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une très belle année !

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lorsque Mr Weasley alla rendre visite aux nouveaux voisins, il était déjà fatigué. La veille avait été éprouvante. Mrs Weasley avait bien failli s'évanouir trois fois lorsque Harry leur avait appris la grande nouvelle. Dans les campagnes anglaises où rien ne se passe, des nouvelles comme celles-là allaient bon train et réjouissaient bien du monde. Enfin… Pas tout le monde. Pour Arthur Weasley, rien de bien exceptionnel dans cette soit disant bonne nouvelle et toute l'agitation qui en découlait. Toutefois, il se souvenait avec une certaine vigueur des réactions de certains de ses fils et surtout de sa femme lorsqu'il eut le malheur de leur faire cette réflexion. Il repensait avec amusement aux visages enjoués de ses enfants, ravis de savoir que le domaine voisin était loué. Harry semblait lui aussi content, et c'est là ce qui réjouissait le plus Arthur Weasley. Molly s'offusquerait encore de son favoritisme si elle était présente, mais Arthur portait bien trop de considération envers ce garçon pour qu'il le laisse se sentir peiné par quoique ce soit. Harry était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Aux yeux de Arthur Weasley, il se démarquait bien trop souvent dans ces fameux bals par son charme inné, et c'est pourquoi il s'en méfiait tant. Bien qu'Harry ne soit pas quelqu'un de naïf, il ne se rendait toutefois pas compte des regards intéressés qu'on lui jetait, et Arthur était bien décidé à ne pas donner sa bénédiction à la première jeune fille qui fondrait pour ses beaux yeux verts. Il lui fallait quelqu'un d'aussi rare que lui.

- Nous sommes arrivés, Monsieur.

Le cocher fit descendre le marche-pied du carrosse afin de permettre à Mr Weasley de sortir sans encombre de sa voiture. Les nouveaux venus l'attendaient sur le perron de la sublime demeure de Netherfield. Blaise s'avança afin de saluer Arthur.

- Bienvenu, Mr Weasley. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Votre réputation n'est plus à faire dans cette contré. Je me présente, Blaise Zabini, et voici ma cousine, Pansy Parkinson, et mon cousin, Draco Malfoy.

Après lui avoir retourné ses salutations les plus distinguées, le petit groupe s'installa dans un des salons du manoir. Arthur fut bien obligé de constater que la demeure ne faisait pas tout le charme du domaine, mais que ses occupants y étaient pour beaucoup également. Mr Zabini dégageait une aisance et une gaieté qui ne pouvait qu'appeler la sympathie. Il s'enquit de savoir comment était ses enfants, dont la beauté et la gentillesse lui étaient parvenue aux oreilles lors de sa visite de la contré. La conversation apprit à Mr Weasley que la jeune demoiselle avait prévu d'organiser un bal ici, à Netherfield, mais qu'ils avaient appris ce même jour de leur visite, qu'un autre bal, public celui-ci, avait déjà lieu demain soir.

Mr Weasley voyait en cette jeune femme l'exact contraire de sa Ginny. Elle était très aimable, tout comme l'était sa cadette, mais si pleine d'assurance que cela en était déroutant. La timidité semblait depuis longtemps avoir quitté le lieu de son âme. Elle amusait beaucoup Arthur, qui écouta un long moment la jeune citadine se plaindre de toutes choses, frustrée qu'elle était de n'avoir pu organiser le bal qu'elle voulait. Il comprit bien vite que cela n'était que partie remise. Ainsi il y aurait au moins deux heureuses ce jour là… Molly allait tellement aimer ces voisins ! C'est au milieu de tant de convivialité que le dernier de leur cousin se démarqua. Mr Malfoy était, aux yeux de Mr Weasley, un personnage bien intriguant. Voire même énigmatique. Tantôt il s'asseyait avec l'aisance de sa beauté, Arthur devait bien le reconnaître, sur le grand sofa qui jonchait la pièce, se moquant gentiment de l'entrain enfantin dont sa cousine faisait preuve à raconter et décrire la ville à Mr Weasley; tantôt il s'isolait, s'appuyant avec une nonchalance princière contre une des fenêtres et regardant ainsi au loin, aussi silencieux que les arbres qui s'y trouvaient. Il voyait en ce jeune homme beaucoup de son Harry. Encore un garçon tourmenté…

Le soir venu, impossible de dormir chez les Weasley. Arthur devait répondre aux milles questions de son épouse et devait composer avec l'excitation des jumeaux à l'approche d'un bal, les inquiétudes de Ginny et Ron sur ce qu'ils allaient porter, les rires d'Harry, et les jérémiades de Percy…

- Pourquoi donc vous réjouissez vous ainsi pour un bal ? L'être humain est doté de la faculté de converser, je ne comprends pas votre engouement à renier ce qui fait votre condition et à vous abaisser à ce rituel non civilisé que vous appelez danse !

Et comme à chaque fois, Ron et ses frères jumeaux finissaient par se jeter sur lui afin de le faire taire.

Arthur souffla, la nuit allait être longue. Oui, ils étaient beaux, oui, Pansy était ravissante. En effet, ils étaient jeunes, mais en effet, ils étaient riches. Il était vrai que leur domaine était habilement rénové, et il était vrai qu'ils comptaient bel et bien allaient au bal de demain. Mais c'était une vérité on ne peut plus fondée également que s'ils ne le laissaient pas dormir en paix, Arthur Weasley ne les accompagnerait pas pour les présenter ! Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde regagna sa chambre aussi précipitamment qu'ils en étaient sortis.

**.**

Le lendemain soir arriva aussi vite qu'il le put, après avoir laissé le temps aux Weasley de lire par trois fois la lettre reçue le matin même par Mr Zabini, qui leur écrivait son plaisir de les rencontrer ce soir, et de rendre Ginny Weasley complètement essoufflée avant même d'avoir danser. Elle avait due en effet s'occuper de calmer les nerfs de sa mère et d'apprêter ses frères toute la journée. Les cheveux d'Harry lui avait pris un temps considérable, mais le lien qui unissait ces deux là ne se comptait pas en heure: il se passait de temps. Elle avait fini par être entièrement satisfaite du résultat. Fred et Georges étaient beaux en diables, avec des tenues couleur lie-de-vin, Ron avait enfin un pardessus en bon état, ce qui permettait à son costume assez simple de se démarquer, Harry était très séduisant avec son costume vert foncé qui mettait en valeur ses souliers cirés et sa chevelure noire, et Percy… Eh bien Percy était égal à lui-même.

A ce qu'elle avait compris, Mr Zabini était fort jeune, merveilleusement beau, très aimable, et en plus, il venait accompagné de deux de ses cousins. Ainsi, il devait aimer la famille… Et cette close, pour Ginny, n'était pas négligeable. Elle savait toutes les espérances de sa mère quant à la conquête de ce jeune homme plein de qualités, et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer répondre à ses attentes…

Les violons de l'orchestre jouaient fort vigoureusement dans la salle des fêtes. L'ambiance qui y régnait était des plus festives et les convives se bousculaient tant il y avait de monde. La venue des nouveaux voisins avait fait le tour de Herdforshire, à n'en pas douter. De larges chandeliers pendaient ici et là, conférant à la salle son charme des grands soirs. Les rires fusaient, les séductions commençaient. On servait de la liqueur et de la bière dans un coin de la salle, pour ne pas gêner les danseurs friands des valses populaires dont l'ampleur n'avait d'égal que le bruit tonitruant qu'elles engendraient. A peine arrivé, Harry se précipita sur son amie d'enfance, Hermione. Elle était la fille d'une des amies de Molly, et tout deux se voyaient souvent. Harry adorait Hermione. Elle était douce, mais avait un caractère comme lui, de ceux qui se démarquait. Elle ne considérait la société qu'avec bien des égards, son intelligence le lui permettant. Elle savait penser sur tout, avait mot à tout, et maniait l'ironie aussi bien que Harry. Il lui portait une totale confiance et elle partageait ses moindres secrets. Ainsi elle connaissait son mal être qui ressortait quelque fois, sa profonde affection pour Ginny, son respect sans borne pour Arthur Weasley, et tout ce qui confectionnait son caractère si particulier. Ginny et Hermione s'appréciaient beaucoup également, mais Ginny était trop naïve et innocente pour partager le même lien qui unissait Harry à Hermione. Ginny avait revêtue une robe rose pale et attachée ses cheveux en chignon, tandis que Hermione, dans sa robe marron, les laissait voiler ses épaules.

La fête battait son comble, et toujours nulle trace des tant attendus invités. Fred et Georges enchaînaient danses sur danses, amusant par la même la galerie et faisant des clins d'œil à tout ce qui portait une jupe. Arthur Weasley parlait affaires, Percey sur ses talons, et Molly avait rejoint ses commérages... enfin, ses amies. L'orchestre finissait son morceau, les mains se tapaient, et les rires fusaient, tout comme les maux de pieds.

- Un claquement de doigts et tous les hommes ici présent sont à tes pieds ma Ginny, je peux te l'assurer ! Et si je venais à me tromper, c'est alors que je ne connais rien à la beauté !

- Ou que tu n'as toujours pas compris tes semblables, Harry.

- Comment cela se pourrait ? Ils sont tous si faciles à cerner... Regarde-les ! Avec leur sourire goguenards dès qu'une demoiselle fait un petit peu trop voler ses jupons...

- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, certains ont du bon.

- C'est l'entière société qui est comme ça, Ginny. Toutes ces jeunes filles, à l'exception de ta personne et de celle de Hermione, ne valent pas bien mieux à mon avis que les hommes qui les regardent. Tous dénués d'esprit propre...

- Un jour, Harry, quelqu'un attirera ton regard et tu devras alors retenir tes sarcasmes !

Avant que Harry n'ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent afin de laisser passer trois personnes, et à en juger par le calme qui suivit leur venue, ce devait être les nouveaux voisins. Tous les convives s'étaient tus et arrêtés de danser afin de regarder les derniers arrivés. Parmi la rangée que les invités avaient dégagés, un jeune homme brun au grand sourire s'avança le premier. Il semblait très excité de se trouver là, regardant ça et là, passant ses amitiés et ses bonjours à tout va. Ce devait être Blaise Zabini. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, qui semblait avoir perdu son envie de discuter de l'avenir amoureux de son frère. Elle avait un léger rose aux joues, déjà trop annonciateur de ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête rousse. Harry lui sourit gentiment en lui prenant la main, tout en se tournant vers Hermione pour lui demander qui étaient les deux personnes accompagnant ce Mr Zabini. Il se souvenait que Arthur lui avait parler de la cousine de ce dernier, Mrs Parkinson, qui devait donc être la charmante jeune femme à sa droite. Arthur avait aussi fait mention d'un autre homme, mais non pas de son air hautain ni de son allure princière.

- Qui est cet homme, Hermione ?

- Lequel ? Le renfermé ou l'enthousiaste ?

- Celui à l'air narquois, est-ce Mr Malfoy ?

- Tout à fait, mais il peut bien adopter l'air qu'il veut, avec 10 000 livres de rente et la moitié du Derbyshire à lui tout seul.

- Seul ?

- A ce qu'on raconte, Mr Malfoy ne trouverait pas épouse, où qu'il aille...

- Souhaitons lui bonne chance alors, parce qu'avec cet air malheureux, il va lui en falloir !

Les deux amis rirent quand les invités passèrent devant eux. Ginny asséna un coup de coude à Harry qui fit alors la révérence, mimant ainsi le reste de l'assemblée. Il osa un coup d'œil, et en rencontra un autre. C'est alors qu'il le reconnut. Le pianiste ! Bon sang, comment était-ce possible qu'il ne l'eut pas reconnu plus tôt ? Mais cet air, celui qu'il adoptait maintenant, était tellement différent de celui qu'avait aperçu Harry à la volée. L'assurance et le dédain qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard contrastait par trop de brutalité avec le regard tourmenté qu'il avait saisi ce matin là. Ces cheveux étaient, par ailleurs, coiffés d'une toute autre manière également, plaqués en arrière sur son crane d'aristocrate alors que l'autre jour ils pendaient élégamment devant son front.

Harry baissa les yeux, rompant le contact. Quand il les releva, les trois convives avaient rejoint l'endroit où l'on servait les rafraîchissements et la musique avait repris. Mais comment était-ce possible d'entretenir un rapport à soi-même aussi divergent ? C'était très intriguant. Et de toute évidence, beaucoup de jeunes filles étaient de cet avis, bien que ce ne soit certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Les gloussements fusèrent en même temps que les violons, et Ginny lui agrippa le bras afin de l'emmener vers Molly Weasley qui leur faisait signe de la suivre. Harry devait se reprendre, les présentations devaient être pour maintenant. Cela ne l'étonnait guère, Molly était aussi rapide qu'un faucon lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des rencontres. Harry entraîna Hermione, sa meilleure alliée face à l'adversité que représentaient les paons de la société.

Arrivés à hauteur des invités, le père de Hermione, qui avait organisé le bal, présenta sa fille à Mr Zabini, sous le regard courroucé de Molly, qui en grogna presque d'impatience. Une fois la chose faite, ce fut au tour de Mr Weasley de présenter ses enfants.

- Mr Zabini, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon épouse, Mrs Weasley; mes fils, Percy, Fred, Georges, Ronald, Harry, et ma fille cadette, Ginevra Weasley.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Dit-il tout en souriant à une Ginny de plus en plus rougissante. Puis-je à mon tour vous présenter mes cousins, Mrs Parkinson et Mr Malfoy.

Pansy souriait avec de moins en moins de confiance, on était bien loin des bals qu'elle chérissait tant. Où étaient les belles robes, les beaux costumes, les airs distingués et les ports de têtes assurés ? Ah... Il fallait se reprendre, elle était là pour ces cousins. Au milieu de toutes ces demoiselles bruyantes peut-être que deux personnes se démarqueraient suffisamment pour égayer un peu la vie de ces cousins. Il semblait déjà que Blaise s'était lancé dans sa parade du séducteur sur la cadette Weasley, tout sourire et air béat dehors. Il n'en était pas de même pour Draco, qui semblait méfiant et méprisant, même pour elle qui le connaissait. Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas les mondanités, elle ne le savait que trop bien, mais il fallait bien passer par là pour briser la solitude, Pansy en était convaincue. Ce dernier salua d'un regard les Weasley, avant de s'excuser et quitter le petit groupe. Molly et Arthur en firent de même, et bientôt il ne resta qu'Harry, Mr Zabini et Ginny. Elle entama alors une conversation avec ce dernier qui semblait ravi de l'initiative de la jeune fille.

- La campagne vous plaît-elle, Mr Zabini ?

- Oh oui beaucoup. C'est très revigorant ! Et les personnes y sont charmantes, vraiment charmantes. Et sympathiques qui plus est ! De fait, la ville ne me manque guère... Y êtes-vous déjà aller ?

Voyant que Ginny s'empressait de répondre à son interlocuteur, Harry se sentit de trop. Il prit congés et décida d'aller se désaltérer avant la prochaine danse. Molly lui avait intimer l'ordre de prendre une cavalière au moins une fois dans la soirée.

En remerciant le serveur, Harry constata la présence de Mr Malfoy non loin, un verre à la main, le regard embrassant la salle. Il décida de s'avancer vers ce dernier. Il n'aimait pas son air détaché, presque blasé de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Dieu, que Harry détestait les personnes si arrogantes ! Il n'avait pas daigné dire un mot lors des présentations, et c'est tout juste s'il avait fait attention à Ginny, Molly et Hermione. Pouvait-on être si mal éduqué ? Était-ce là, la réalité de la richesse ? Une furieuse envie de le faire réagir se fit sentir.

- Vous ne dansez pas ?

Draco Malfoy entendit la question et soupira mentalement. N'allait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'adresser à l'intervenant, il s'arrêta, surprit. C'etait l'un des fils Weasley, Harry, se rappela-t-il. Ses yeux trop verts le dérangeaient, et le regard scrutateur qu'il lui portait également. Il s'adressa à lui avec dédain:

- Pas si je peux éviter.

Le dit Harry sembla s'en offusquer et perdit son air chamailleur. Draco en fut satisfait, aussi continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

- Très peu de personnes me semblent dignes d'intérêt, ou en tout cas, en manquent suffisamment pour m'en donner l'envie.

- Porter un tel jugement sur des personnes avec lesquelles vous n'avez pas même échanger un mot me paraît hâtif. Ou bien mesquin... Et que faut-il donc faire pour vous être digne d'intérêt ?

- Ma conduite n'est pas plus justifiée que vos reproches, car il me semble que vous ne dansez pas non plus ?

- Répondre à une question par une autre me semble tout autant injustifié. Je pensais que la ville formait des gentlemans, il faut croire que je me trompais.

- Est-ce la votre seule erreur ? Dit-il, moqueur.

La conversation commençait mal, se dit Harry. Très mal. Pour qui se prenait ce Malfoy ? Mais surtout, pour qui se prenait-il, lui ? Molly avait été très claire, il fallait absolument s'attirer les faveurs des nouveaux voisins. Ginny pouvait pâtir de son comportement.

- Et mise à part votre répartie, Mr Malfoy, avez-vous d'autres intérêts dans la vie ?

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire sarcastique. Ce jeune homme était intéressant. Beaucoup aurait pris la poudre d'escampette après cette altercation, mais lui restait là, fier et droit, semblant prendre la mesure de la chose avec beaucoup de recul.

- J'aime la lecture, l'art et la musique... J'aime les plaisirs solitaires, si vous préférez. Qu'en est-il des vôtres ?

- Pour ma part je considère la musique comme un art tout sauf solitaire. Une mélodie doit se faire entendre pour être appréciée. On dit souvent que la musique transporte les âmes. Je suis d'avis que cela est vrai. Le partage est la clé de la sonorité, en comparaison avec le silence.

- Ne peut-on dire cela de la poésie également ? L'écriture expose l'âme et soulève celle de son lecteur.

- L'écriture peut être à double tranchant, la musique, non. Elle peut transporter comme elle peut détruire. Et surtout, elle peut n'être que des mots sur un papier. Sans fond, sans forme, sans rien. La musique, quelle qu'elle soit, sera écoutée, ou du moins entendue, et chaque note à été crée dans ce but là. Les mots étaient là avant l'écriture. Ils étaient là pour la parole.

- Cela se tient, mais j'ai pour avis que l'écriture est le type d'art le plus apte à retranscrire les sentiments. Un poème n'est-il pas la plus belle façon de nourrir l'amour ?

- Si l'amour est véritable, peut être. Mais si ce n'est là qu'une parodie de ce sentiment, alors le moindre vers peut en venir à bout. Tandis que la musique l'accompagne, car l'amour est déjà une mélodie.

La conversation était des plus intéressante à présent. Pouvoir échanger sur l'art avec quelqu'un d'autre que Percey ou Hermione était une rareté, et Harry savourait le moment, bien que ce Malfoy l'irritait tant il débordait de confiance en lui. Toutefois, son masque de froideur semblait s'effriter au fur et à mesure de leur échange et c'est un Malfoy un peu décontenancé qui répondit :

- Alors selon vous la musique encourage les sentiments, quels qu'ils soient ? Lorsque je joue du piano, je ne pense pas avoir cette prétention... Mais vous, vous ne m'avez pas répondu, qu'aimez-vous ?

- Les rencontres, Mr Malfoy, les rencontres !

Et sur ce, Harry tourna les talons et se fraya un chemin parmi les invités. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort. Que cela avait été exaltant ! Mais quelle personne déroutante, que de fierté mal placée dans ce corps ! Comment pouvait-il avoir produit un son si magnifique, si pure alors même qu'il dédaignait visiblement tout type d'affection? Lorsqu'il retrouva Hermione et lui raconta son entrevue, elle fut estomaquée de l'affront qu'avait eu ce Mr Malfoy pour ainsi dénigrer toutes les jeunes femmes de l'assemblée. Les rumeurs étaient ainsi fondées: Mr Malfoy était un être bien trop orgueilleux pour son propre bien. Et comme pour affirmer ces dires, il ne dansa avec personne ce soir là.

Harry ne prit pas de cavalière non plus. Ne sachant trop pourquoi, il se refusait à porter son entière attention aux jeunes femmes pour en choisir une. Toutefois, il participa à toutes les danses populaires, tout comme ses frères et Ginny. Celle-ci disputait danse sur danse avec Mr Zabini. Elle souriait à tout va et ce dernier n'était pas en reste.

Harry le regarda plus attentivement. Il aimait regarder les hommes dansaient, c'était si différent des femmes ! Il aimait voir les muscles des hommes, peu habilités à faire ce genre de gestes, se raidirent sur le coup de l'effort pour enfin se détendrent grâce à l'excitation de la danse. Certains avaient une manière bien à eux de se mouvoir, et Harry trouvait souvent matière à rire. D'autres avaient une grâce, presque féline, et Harry admirait ceux-là. Et quelques uns bougeaient parfois avec une telle sensualité que c'en était déroutant. Quand Harry en observait un, il ne pouvait détourner le regard de ces gestes fluides et tentateurs et se demandait comment les jeunes femmes faisaient pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait à cet instant que Ginny avait comprit ces choses là également, et ne pouvait détourner son regard de Mr Zabini qui était tout en finesse dans ces mouvements.

Il décida de se mêler davantage à la fête. C'est pourquoi il prit part avidement à la danse populaire, riant beaucoup. Il sentait parfois un regard sur lui, comme s'il était observé méticuleusement, mais avec la foule il ne pouvait dire si ce n'était qu'une impression ou si quelqu'un portait effectivement sur lui un long regard. Lorsque enfin il se retrouva avec Ginny pendant la danse, il en profita pour lui parler un peu.

- Mr Zabini et toi avez l'air de bien vous entendre ! Dit il, rieur, en effectuant un tour sur lui même.

- Oh Harry, s'il te plaît ! Lui répondit-elle en lui tendant la main qu'il s'empressa d'attraper afin d'exécuter le mouvement suivant.

- Je dis simplement qu'il agit toujours de manière à se retrouver avec toi dans la danse, et quand ce n'est pas le cas, il ne te quitte pas du regard !

- Et moi je me demande bien ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Mr Malfoy, pour que lui non plus n'ôte son regard de ta personne. Lui dit-elle en effectuant cette fois ci un tour sur elle-même avant de devoir passer au cavalier suivant.

Harry voulu vérifier par lui-même, et lorsqu'il trouva enfin la personne concernée, il ancra fermement son regard dans le sien, une lueur de défi faisant s'assombrir ses yeux verts. Draco Malfoy ne sembla pas s'en soucier, le lui rendant au centuple. Ainsi, il avait trouvé de l'intérêt dans leur petite conversation. Harry ne savait lequel de ses sentiments étaient le plus fort, sa fierté d'avoir pu susciter son intérêt, ou son mépris pour l'air si hautain qu'il arborait.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merci de votre lecture,

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pride and Prejudice**

_**[Disclamer, Rating & Avertissement : voir chapitre 1]**_

**RAR :**

Doudou : Je pense que cette histoire ne va pas te plaire; Blaise et Ginny finiront ensemble, et Ron ne sera pas avec Hermione... En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire !

Sasa : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, je suis contente qu'en fin de compte tu aimes le caractère de Harry, c'est important. L'inspiration ne me manque pas, c'est le temps qui me fait défaut... A bientôt !

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour toutes vos alerts, favoris et petits mots, c'est un vrai plaisir ! Je vous donne le titre des mélodies qu'est « sensé » jouer Draco dans mon écrit, au cas où ça intéresserait certaines. Vous n'avez qu'à simplement les copier/coller sur Youtube.

Premier moment : Beethoven: Bagatelles, Op. 126, n.2 in G minor.

Second moment : Beethoven: Piano Sonata #23 In F Minor, Op. 57, "Appassionata" - 3. Allegro Ma Non Troppo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les réjouissances du bal avaient continué toute la nuit. Mr Zabini avait rendu la moitié de la salle complètement éperdue de ses charmes; il avait participé à toutes les danses, et ce, toujours en belle compagnie. Mais c'est avec Ginny qu'il avait montré le plus d'enthousiasme, et Molly en était tellement ravie qu'elle avait autorisé ses enfants à rester jusqu'au petit matin. Arthur Weasley quant à lui était parti tôt, l'effervescence de la fête n'ayant qu'un impact assez faible sur lui, et voyant ses fils si bien occupés il décida de prendre congés. Les jumeaux avaient trouvé des cavalières aussi bruyantes qu'eux, et s'ils n'étaient pas en train de danser avec elles ils étaient au bar aménagé à raconter des histoires drôles aux serveuses. Après tout, il aurait tout le temps de les réprimander sur leurs débordements une fois le bal fini. Tout comme Mr Zabini, Harry avait été de toutes les danses. C'est épuisés que les convives s'arrêtèrent de danser; et les festivités cessèrent, laissant le temps aux invités de se saluer. Pansy Parkinson renouvela son vœu d'organiser un autre bal, privé cette fois ci. Elle avait fini par prendre part à l'ambiance générale, dansant un peu, mais pas trop tout de même, préférant occuper son temps à des observations. Celles-ci avaient d'ailleurs été très intéressantes...

Blaise avait eu bien du souci à laisser une Ginny chancelante de fatigue dans les bras d'un de ses frères. La famille étant venu à pied, il proposa de déposer la cadette en calèche à son domaine. Cela enchanta Ginny qui était réellement épuisée, et rendit Molly encore plus satisfaite que cette dernière. Harry souffla avec résignation quand elle prit la parole en gloussant.

- Surtout, prenez votre temps. Ginny, ma chérie, on se voit tout à l'heure !

Les jumeaux reprenaient en canon « Prenez votre teeemps ma Ginny chérie » provoquant la colère à peine dissimulée de leur mère et les rires discrets de Blaise et Harry.

Ce fut donc de fort bonne humeur qu'ils regagnèrent Longbourn, leur petit village. Mais Harry ne pouvait se résigner à laisser sa jeune sœur seule et c'est pourquoi, après avoir saluer Hermione, il demanda à Mr Zabini s'il pouvait les accompagner, une place étant vacante dans leur voiture. Draco Malfoy était en effet parti assez tôt dans la soirée. Blaise parut enchanté par cette proposition, Harry et lui s'étaient retrouvés ensemble pendant plusieurs danses et avaient bien ri. La gente féminine avait d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécié ces moments de grâce.

Une fois arrivés au domaine de Netherfield, Blaise proposa à ses nouveaux amis d'entrer quelques instants, pour boire quelque chose de chaud. Il invita Harry à visiter le manoir et à s'y promener comme bon lui semblait, tandis que Pansy les saluait pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Harry arpenta la demeure qu'il connaissait si bien de l'extérieur. Souvent, il imaginait ses trésors cachés, son faste et sa noble tenue mais le goût distingué avec lequel ses nouveaux voisins l'avait aménagé le charmait. Il fit le tour du grand salon. Ce dernier présentait de nombreuses toiles, l'une d'elles représentait une danse exécutée par deux silhouettes et lui plaisait beaucoup. Un peu grisé par l'alcool et la nuit de fête, il s'appuya sur le mur face au tableau et ferma les yeux. Il se mit à écouter les bruits alentours. Il entendit alors le rire de Blaise Zabini, et celui, bien plus discret, d'une Ginny à moitié endormie, mais qu'il devinait ravie. Harry partageait son bonheur, et il devinait aisément celui peut être encore plus grand de Molly. Il sourit et reprit sa visite, empruntant un couloir au bout duquel s'étendait un corridor, et sur sa droite, un escalier.

Une fois en haut, il entendit quelqu'un jurait. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix, tout comme la douce mélodie qui à présent s'échappait de ses doigts. Il s'avança, guidé par le son, vers une porte à demi fermée. Un rythme lent, une poussée rapide... Il laissa filtré son regard par le battant et son cœur s'emballa. Dos à lui se tenait Draco Malfoy, assis à son piano, ne portant qu'une simple chemise blanche sur le dos, son beau costume traînant au sol. Il jouait un air complexe, tantôt doux, tantôt brutal. Ses doigts couraient sur le clavier comme s'ils avaient leur propre dépendance. C'était grisant. Sa respiration se faisait laborieuse quand la musique prenait des accents de douce frénésie, et sa tête retombait avec grâce sur son épaule lorsqu'elle ralentissait sa course folle.

Un rythme lent, une poussée rapide... Il semblait à Harry que plus il jouait plus il se relaxait, et la pression de ses muscles disparaissait. Un rythme lent, une poussé rapide... Harry s'en voulut de ne pouvoir plus longtemps tenir cette intensité et dut fermer les yeux. Juste un petit moment. Juste pour faire le vide en lui. Juste... Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsque sa tête rencontra le bois de la porte, mais il était trop tard, celle-ci s'était un peu plus entrouverte et elle grinça, tandis qu'il faisait un pas brusque dans la chambre dans l'espoir de reprendre équilibre.

Le pianiste se retourna vivement. Il se fixèrent pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Harry, puis Draco esquissa un sourire que Harry jugea incertain, mêlé de confusion, de fatigue... Et de dédain.

- Vos entrées sont-elles toujours aussi remarquables ?

- Je, euh... Non ?

Draco Malfoy rit doucement, et cela suffit à Harry pour être complètement réveillé. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse palier à son manque d'élocution assez humiliant, son interlocuteur reprit :

- J'oubliais que vos sorties le sont tout autant... N'auriez-vous donc aucune retenue ?

- Il semblerait que vous m'en empêchiez.

Un nouveau regard. Draco s'était levé face à Harry, qui lui s'était réajusté. Le moment de gêne évident appela Harry à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Draco soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. C'était assez déstabilisant de le voir ainsi pris au dépourvu.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Votre cousin a proposé de nous raccompagner, ma sœur et moi. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, excusez-moi.

Harry fit volte-face pour partir mais une main sur son bras l'en empêcha.

- Je... Vous ne me dérangez pas. Pourquoi êtes vous venu dans ma chambre ?

Quelque chose dans sa voix, ou peut-être était-ce son regard ou bien la main qui le tenait fermement, fit comprendre à Harry qu'il était déstabilisé. Confus. Apeuré ?

- Je n'en savais rien... Je me suis juste laissé porter par la musique.

- Et alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ils s'étaient remis face à face. Étant donné l'état de fatigue qu'il pouvait aisément deviner sur le visage de son vis à vis, Harry ne savait si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir une discussion aussi tard dans la nuit. Enfin, aussi tôt le matin. Du reste, il n'en menait pas large non plus... Lui même se sentait un peu perdu.

- Pourquoi ne dormiez-vous pas ?

- Vous recommencez ?

- Quoi donc ?

Ah non, cela ne présageait décidément rien de bon que de discuter à cette heure là...

- Répondre à mes questions en en posant des autres. Vous êtes vraiment... particulier. Non je ne dormais pas. Je ne pouvais pas.

Harry mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi, mais sut qu'il fallait être un minimum raisonnable et courtois. Il était dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy tout de même. Et il était à nouveau submergé par la fatigue...

- C'était très beau. Mais très différent de la dernière fois...

Le regard de Draco Malfoy s'ouvrit un peu plus.

-... Vous sembliez contrarié...

Le regard s'élargit encore plus, donnant l'impression à Harry qu'il fallait qu'il poursuive, qu'il ajoute quelque chose.

- Et vous l'êtes, de toute évidence. Contrarié, je veux dire. Si vous ne pouviez dormir...

Harry se tut enfin. Il ne se rendit compte de sa révélation que lorsque son interlocuteur lui répondit :

- La dernière fois ?

Il le savait. Mieux aurait-il fallu s'en aller tant qu'il était encore temps. Satané fatigue. Satané regard.

- Je... Votre cousin doit m'attendre. Bonne soirée à vous, Mr Malfoy.

Et il partit sans demander son reste. C'est dans les escaliers que Draco le rattrapa encore une fois. Il semblait désemparé. Bon sang... Pourquoi fallait-il que les émotions soient si fascinantes ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de les déchiffrer.

- Ne partez pas ! Dites-moi quand m'avez vous entendu jouer, s'il vous plaît.

- Je ne savais pas que vous y étiez, que quelqu'un avait emménagé je veux dire, je venais souvent dans ce domaine et il y a quelques jours je me promenais et je vous ai entendu. Votre mélodie était bien plus douce, toutefois.

- J'ai essayé toute la nuit de retranscrire mes sentiments par ma musique... Lui répondit-il en un souffle. D'une voix plus forte cependant il reprit :

- Et je n'y suis pas arrivé. C'est pourquoi j'étais contrarié.

Harry n'en revenait pas d'avoir cette conversation à l'aube, dans un des escaliers de la demeure de Netherfield. Draco Malfoy avait pris en considération ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt ?

- Voyez donc que ma théorie est fondée. Je vous savez contrarié au moment même où vous jouiez, dit-il en souriant.

Draco Malfoy lui rendit son sourire, avec un peu plus de réserve toutefois.

- Que faites-vous cette après midi ?

Le plus étonnant était que la conversation lui plaisait beaucoup. C'était très agréable, il avait l'impression d'être dans un état second, et il lui arrivait une aventure... Ce Draco Malfoy était vraiment un homme étrange. Et Harry ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il le préférait bien plus sans son masque de fierté.

- J'assiste au cortège des officiers en permission a Meryton, le village d'à côté, avec ma famille. Voudriez-vous...

Mais c'était comme si quelqu'un venait de renverser un saut d'eau glacée sur le visage de Draco. Il ouvrit en grand ses yeux, puis s'empressa de les refermer et de serrer fort ses lèvres, son masque de froideur impeccablement remis en place.

- La cavalerie... Soit. Je vous souhaite un bon retour, à vous et à votre sœur.

Et sans plus de préambule, il s'en retourna. Comment étais-ce possible ? Bon sang, qui était-il vraiment ? En bas de l'escalier, Harry se retourna et lui dit en soufflant :

- Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vos musiques sont comme vous, Mr Malfoy, à double tranchant.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de tout deux sans aller. Harry était chancelant; frustré et fatigué, en colère et lessivé. Discuter avec Draco Malfoy lui demandait plus d'effort et d'attention que toutes ses autres activités. Il regagna le petit salon où Ginny s'était endormie, couvée sous le regard d'un Blaise souriant. Harry fut gêné d'interrompre ce moment, mais Blaise se reprit bien vite et retrouva une allure descente. Harry réveilla sa sœur, et ils partirent.

Le trajet jusqu'à Longbourn fut rapide. Harry s'interdit de penser davantage à sa soirée pour le moment, il fallait d'abord qu'il dorme pour avoir les idées claires. Tout en remerciant Blaise pour son hospitalité, il porta Ginny qui s'était à nouveau endormie jusque dans sa chambre, et il regagna la sienne, qu'il partageait avec Ron. Une fois glissé sous les draps, il s'endormit, la tête pleine de pas de danses, de mélodies, de chemise blanche et de regards confus.

**.**

L'après-bal chez les Weasley se déroulait toujours de la même façon. Ils se retrouvaient autour de la grande table de la salle à manger pour le déjeuné, Molly préparait des boissons revigorantes à base d'herbes du jardin et d'œufs, et ils mangeaient gaiement, échangeant leurs impressions sur la veille. Entre deux boutades des jumeaux, l'ambiance était au repos et aux bavardages. Molly s'étendait en compliments sur Mr Zabini et sur l'attitude de sa fille. De l'avis de tout le monde, la soirée fut délicieuse et le bal parfaitement réussi. Ginny avait eu du succès comme personne. On parla de la toilette fort élégante de Mrs Parkinson, et de la conduite grossière de Mr Malfoy pour n'avoir pris aucune cavalière et pour être parti si tôt. La conversation dévia sur un autre sujet, celui du régiment qui devait passer l'hiver dans les environs, et principalement à Meryton. Leur parade était toujours très plaisante à regarder, bien qu'elle ne fut pas au goût d'Arthur et de Percy. C'est donc d'un commun accord que le reste de la famille alla se préparer pour sortir.

Une fois apprêté, Harry alla retrouver Ginny dans sa chambre. L'ambiance était à présent aux confidences. Une fois seuls, Ginny, qui s'était jusque-là montrée réservée sur ce qu'elle avait pensé de sa soirée, dit à son frère combien elle admirait Mr Zabini.

- Il est exactement ce qu'un jeune homme doit être, dit-elle. Je n'avais encore jamais vu de telle manière chez un homme. Il est drôle, enjoué, et distingué. Oh Harry, j'ai été très flattée de l'attention qu'il m'a prêté toute la soirée, je ne m'y attendais pas...

- Et c'est sans compter sur sa richesse... C'est vrai qu'il a tout pour lui ! Rit Harry. Mais moi, je m'y attendais, à sa dévotion. Tu étais de loin la plus jolie femme de l'assemblée. Je suis content qu'il te plaise, du peu de temps que j'ai passé avec lui, je l'apprécie. Et je pense qu'il t'apprécie bien plus encore...

- Nous verrons, Harry. Je ne veux pas me précipiter ni porter de jugement trop hâtif. Quand tu m'as réveillé à Netherfield, tu semblais décontenancé, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai simplement eu une entrevue avec Mr Malfoy. Il est si... lunatique. Versatile, même. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner, tu sais. Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il veut. On dirait qu'il se protège... Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai parlé, au manoir, et il était bien plus ouvert que pendant la soirée.

- Eh bien sur lui je veux bien volontiers porter un jugement hâtif. Il est bien trop orgueilleux. Caroline Richmond et Jane Loneburn m'ont raconté pendant le bal qu'elles avaient essayé de lui parler ou de l'inviter à danser, et qu'à chaque fois c'était à peine s'il les regardait pour les éconduire. En fait, il ne regardait que toi. Il me fait froid dans le dos... Il était en colère contre toi, Harry ?

- Je ne pense pas. Il est simplement... Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne prends pas sa défense ! Rit de nouveau Harry. Revenons à un sujet plus sympathique... Blaise Zabini, hein ?

Ginny sautilla sur place en rougissant de plaisir. Ces voisins allaient décidément faire entendre parler d'eux...

**.**

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la grande place, le défilé avait déjà commencé. Les officiers paradaient dans leurs uniformes, leurs pas raisonnaient sur la musique des tambours et des trompettes. Molly décida qu'il était temps que Ginny ait une nouvelle robe et ses fils de nouveaux ornements pour leurs costumes. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une petite boutique de rubans et d'autres accessoires. Harry parlait à Ron quand il rentra maladroitement dans quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux il en rencontra une autre paire, et son propriétaire lui souriait, séducteur. Séducteur ?

- Vous avez perdu ceci, lui dit l'officier, qui ramassait une pièce tombée de la poche de Harry pendant l'impact.

- Oh, merci. Répondit simplement Harry, toujours un peu surpris du regard que lui portait l'officier. J'aurais été bien en peine de ne pouvoir m'acheter un nouveau ruban... Ajouta-t-il, ironiquement.

L'officier rit et se présenta. Seamus Finnigan, en permission dans ce village pendant toute la semaine. Ron fit signe à Harry de se dépêcher, et Harry s'excusa afin de lui emboîter le pas.

- Permettez que je vous accompagne, j'ai moi aussi quelques petites choses que mon rend d'officier m'oblige à acheter.

Harry et lui continuèrent à bavarder des exigences que comportait le métier d'officier pendant qu'ils faisaient le tour de la boutique. Fred les interrompit.

- Harry, tu sais, la « chose » que nous souhaitons construire, Georges et moi, dont je t'ai parlé ? Il y a ici des élastiques dont j'aurais besoin. Mais je n'ai plus du tout de monnaie, peut-être pourrais-tu, dans ton infinie bonté...

- Tu me dois déjà suffisamment d'argent comme ça, lui répondit gentillement Harry. En plus Molly ne serait pas contente d'apprendre que Georges et toi continuaient de fabriquer vos articles de farces et attrapes...

- C'est pourquoi elle n'a pas à le savoir ! Lui chuchota Georges en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ma curiosité est piquée à vif, laissez moi vous acheter ces élastiques... Répondit Seamus d'un ton complice.

Les quatre rigolèrent d'une voix, et Harry pensa qu'il venait de faire une nouvelle rencontre fort agréable. Molly dit à ses enfants qu'elle devait rentrer, mais qu'ils devraient profiter d'être ici pour aller se promener un peu, afin qu'ils rentrent à la demeure fatigués et la laisse en paix. C'est donc sur un nouvel éclat de rire que Ginny, Ron, Fred, Georges, Harry et Seamus se dirigèrent vers la forêt.

Ces deux derniers marchèrent en retrait des autres, continuant leurs discussions. Seamus se révélait vraiment curieux sur les projets des jumeaux, mais aussi sur le reste de sa famille. Harry se fit un plaisir de répondre à ses questions et de lui parler de leurs vies, aussi plates soient-elles. Ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis de Seamus qui riait beaucoup et semblait apprécier la dérision de Harry à sa juste valeur. Harry lui jetait quelques œillades pendant qu'il racontait une de ses récentes missions. Seamus était un bel homme, bien que quelconque. Ses traits étaient fins, ses yeux malicieux, et ses cheveux châtains. Il était grand et son uniforme ne laissait que peu de doutes sur sa carrure. Harry rougit. Il avait l'habitude de détailler le corps des hommes, fort des descriptions qu'il lisait dans ses livres. Mais Seamus portait continuellement sur lui un regard que Harry qualifiait de... sensuel, qui le mettait mal a l'aise. Il se surprit à faire la comparaison avec le regard que lui portait Draco Malfoy dans la soirée, qui lui semblait assez proche de celui de l'officier. Il secoua la tête avec résignation. Où donc ses pensées le conduisait-il ? C'était absurde.

Il s'arrêta juste avant de rentrer dans le corps de Ron. Ces frères et sœurs s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et s'adressaient de toute évidence à quelqu'un. Et en effet, de l'autre côté du fleuve qui traversait la forêt, se tenait deux de leurs nouveaux voisins masculins. Ils montaient chacun un cheval, et au vue de leur tenue, ils semblaient chasser. Blaise Zabini parlait de quelque chose qui visiblement le rendait heureux, et à l'entente des exclamations de ses frères et de Ginny, c'était réciproque. Il porta son attention sur Draco Malfoy, qui le fixait. Il voulut lui sourire, esquisser un mouvement pour se sortir de ses pensées et revenir au présent, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire, Draco Malfoy avait dévié son regard. Ses yeux étaient à présent tournés vers leur nouvelle connaissance, empreints d'une lueur de rage. Que se passait-il encore ? Draco Malfoy et Seamus Finningan se connaissaient ? Il regarda ce dernier, et vit que le regard sombre était justement rendu. Et sans un mot échangé, Draco Malfoy partit au galop, laissant un Harry plein de questions. Il entendit Blaise, décontenancé lui aussi, leur dire :

- Euh... Je dois y aller. Je vous vois donc au bal dans cinq jours. Miss Weasley, portez-vous bien d'ici là, je vous en prie ! Et il partit lui aussi rapidement rejoindre son cousin.

- Aurais-je louper quelque chose d'important ?

Harry sortit de sa transe contemplative. C'est Fred qui lui répondit.

- Harry, nous allons enfin revoir cette délicieuse créature qu'est Mrs Parkinson ! Elle organise un bal chez eux, en fin de semaine.

Tous reprirent leur route en bavardant bruyamment, sauf Harry qui s'adossa à un arbre et s'adressa à Seamus, espérant que celui-ci fasse lumière sur cet étrange jeu de regards.

- Vous connaissez Mr Malfoy ?

- Hélas, oui. Nous ne nous apprécions guère. Voyez-vous, je suis orphelin de naissance et c'est Lucius Malfoy qui m'hébergea. Je fus son garçon de chambre, son écuyer, son cuisinier... J'aimais vraiment beaucoup cet homme, et c'était réciproque. Je voyais en lui un père; il me voyait comme son fils. Son autre fils, et c'est là que Draco entre en scène. Il ne supportait pas l'attention que me portait son père, et quand à sa mort celui-ci me légua une bonne partie de sa fortune, Draco n'en fit rien. Il refusa catégoriquement de me la céder. Dévasté, je partais m'engager dans les ordres, et nous ne nous sommes jamais revu depuis. Mais je garde profondément ancré en moi son affront de n'avoir respecté les dernières volontés de feu son père.

Harry n'en revenait pas. On allait de surprise en surprise avec ce voisin aux multiples visages. Mais cette révélation lui fit reconsidérer ses pensées de plus tôt. Cet homme n'avait certainement rien à protéger à part sa trop grande fierté. Harry était lui aussi orphelin de naissance et il savait d'expérience l'amour qu'on pouvait porter à son père adoptif. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Arthur, lui même ne s'en remettrait pas. Il exécrait le comportement qu'avait eu ce Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un de raisonnable pouvait agir ainsi. Les nobles se croyaient-ils tout permis ?

Harry passa volontiers toute son après midi avec Seamus. Ils bavardèrent sur des sujets divers. Seamus était quelqu'un de très drôle et avait beaucoup d'histoires à raconter. Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du souper qu'ils se quittèrent, exprimant leurs vœux de se revoir. Au bal, certainement. Peut être même avant. Sur le perron des Weasley, Seamus attrapa la main de Harry dans la sienne, et la guidant jusqu'à sa bouche, la lui baisa. Harry en resta sans voix, et Seamus partit avec un dernier sourire énigmatique.

**.**

Draco jouait du piano avec une telle frénésie que ses jointures étaient blanches et que de la sueur coulait le long de son front et de sa nuque. Les cheveux décoiffés, le regard dur, il fixait un point invisible sur le clavier. Les notes étaient saccadées, le tempo virevoltait. Draco savait depuis un moment ce qui le tourmentait. Les pensées qui le hantaient. Les désirs qui le consumaient. Les fantasmes refoulés. Ca ne pouvait plus durer ! Son contrôle était en train de flancher, il le savait, il le sentait. Un nouvel espoir naissait tout juste en lui, un sentiment, jamais encore égalé, jamais encore éprouvé. Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de le considérer, qu'il partait en fumée. Draco allait exploser. Il n'allait plus longtemps être inavoué... son secret.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merci de votre lecture,

**xx**

**Edit : Exceptionnellement, prochain chapitre le 06/02. Bisous à toutes!  
**


End file.
